gtafandomcom-20200222-history
FIB Headquarters
The FIB (Federal Investigation Bureau) Headquarters is a skyscraper in Grand Theft Auto V, located on San Andreas Avenue in Pillbox Hill, Downtown Los Santos, next to the International Affairs Agency building, and is the FIB's field office for the state of San Andreas. Design The FIB and IAA building are both government run agencies and are similar in design both interior and exterior of each skyscraper. The FIB building has 53 floors (not including the roof) with each floor responsible for the bureau's day to day operations in the state of San Andreas. Due to the high security and classified information in this building, a lot of areas are restricted and locked which requires a security card and proper clearance authorization before proceeding into the restricted areas. Floor maintenance and services however are granted more general access and are provided by third party contractors which are constantly changing possibly due to security reasons. The building is also designed with a fire alarm and emergency lighting system that in the event of an emergency, lighting can be provided as well as alarms can be heard throughout the building in order to get civilians and staff to evacuate the building. There is also an elevator that is meant to be used by the fire department in the event of an emergency. The floor directory that is known is: *Floor B - Basement level and Maintenance *Floor 1/L - Street level Main Entrance and Lobby *Floors 1-10 - Fingerprint Archive and Forensic Psychiatry *Floors 11-20 - Anti-Terrorism Unit, Witness Protection, and Micro Film *Floors 31-40 - Restraunt/Store, Armory, Lie Detectors, and Pychology *Floors 41-46,48 - Case Investigations *Floor 47 - Legal Affairs *Floor 49 - Communications *Floor 50 - Case Investigations *Floor 51 - Administration and Commisioner's Office *Floor 52 - Unknown Offices *Floor 53 - Servers Mission :For the actual mission walkthrough, see The Bureau Raid Most of the building is seen in the mission, The Bureau Raid where Michael and Franklin make their way inside the FIB Building to get files or a containment drive for Steve Haines, which is located on the top floor of the building. There are two approaches to this mission, the covert stealthy way which the team poses as members of the Los Santos Fire Department, or the more bash and direct way through the rooftop. Gallery FIBHQ-GTAV.jpg|The FIB and IAA Buildings seen beside each other at night. FIBHQExt 4-GTAV.jpg|The FIB building exterior plaza. FIBHQExt-GTAV.jpg|The exterior plaza of the FIB Building. FIBHQLobby-GTAV.jpg|The FIB Building main entrance lobby. FIBHQ49F-GTAV.jpg|Michael in the elevator lobby with the mop and bucket on the 49th floor. FIBHQElevator-GTAV.jpg|The elevator panel which displays 59 floors. FIBHQExplosion-GTAV.jpg|The explosion that shakes the FIB building. FIBHQExt 2-GTAV.jpg|The team posing as firefighters arriving at the scene. FIBHQ47F-GTAV.jpg|The team running through the 47th floor with the fire alarm going off. FIBHQ53F-GTAV.jpg|The team reaching the 53rd floor skylight. FIBHQ52F-GTAV.jpg|A Backdraft explosion killing a team member when he team tries to open a door on the 52nd floor. FIBHQ52F 2-GTAV.jpg|The destroyed remains of the 52nd floor. FIBHQElevator 2-GTAV.jpg|The team rappelling down the elevator shaft. FIBHQBasement-GTAV.jpg|The basement level of the FIB Building. FIBHQExt 3-GTAV.jpg|The scene outside the FIB Building with the LSPD guarding the perimeter and an Ambulance arriving. 1311-GTAV.jpg|Roof with 53rd Floor skylight FIB-IAA-GTAV.jpg|The FIB & IAA buildings, with the Union Depository in the background. Trivia * The elevator panel inside the elevator shows 59 floors but the skylight seen at the top of the building is shown to be the 53rd floor. * It is possible to go back inside out of mission. There is a wall on the rooftop that can be walked through. In some cases you might fall through and land in the building in the 51th floor (as seen here). This glitch gives you full access to all the floors seen in The Bureau Raid, except the Comms Floor (that is explored if the Fire way was chosen). To access the Comms floor, you need chance to land on the "roof" of the 51th floor and head northwest. You will fall through the "floor" and land inside the Comms floor. The FIB glitch is easy to do in Creator mode, as seen here . * In the Comms Floor, it is possible to find TVs showing a FIB wallpaper. If you move these, it will show that the wallpaper is actually not part of the TV itself, but a flying prop that acts as the TV's screen. ** If moved, the TV screen will show "Join the Children of Kraff", another reference to the Epsilon Program. ** This is because the TVs model already exists in the game and was reused, but a flying FIB wallpaper was added so the TVs could match with the building. * The skyline windows can be broken at any time using bullets, though there will be an invisible wall to prevent the player from going inside again. *Despite the explosions effects facing the Maze Bank Tower, after the mission, the tower's eastern and northern faces are the ones under construction while the southern and western faces unscathed despite the explosions taking place there as seen in the cutscene. ** If you go back inside the building to the broken windows (where you rappel down), you can see that from the inside the windows are broken while from the outside they are unscathed (and can be walked through). This may cause a glitch if you replay the heist on Roof Entry approach in the cutscene where they rappel down, the cutscene will show the outside unscathed and then the crew is seen walking through the windows. * Out of The Bureau Raid, the lobby and the basement never appear. If you glitch through the building, trying to go down the elevator shaft (used in The Bureau Raid, fire crew option) and you will land over an underground parking, or sometimes fall in the underworld and reappear on a nearby street. *The FIB Headquarters tower is based upon One California Plaza building in Los Angeles, California. See Also *Tallest Buildings in HD Universe Category:Structures Category:Landmarks Category:Locations in GTA V Category:Skyscrapers Category:Locations